


It's Not Enough

by arlives



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlives/pseuds/arlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has been living in the Woolpack almost a week after being kicked out of Home Farm for the robbery.    Chrissie will not have him back and he is becoming increasingly convinced that Aaron meant that they were over.    Aaron is keen to move on with his life, but feels a need to support Robert as a friend.    Will that be enough for either of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert sat like he did every afternoon in the corner of the pub supping on his pint. He had just spent another uncomfortable afternoon working at Home Farm although he did wonder how much longer the job would be his if Chrissie admitted the real reason for their marriage difficulties to her father.

He was the only one in the pub except for a few ramblers sitting in the other corner enjoying a meal. Diane came over occasionally to make small talk and to check he was alright. He just nodded to let her know he was okay. However he was anything but…

In the space of a week, his whole life had fallen apart all because Ross could not keep his mouth shut. Chrissie was showing him no mercy barely acknowledging him when they crossed paths at work. She would not return his calls although that was not his main concern at present. He tried to focus on Chrissie but there was a much more pressing matter that needed to be cleared up.

He looked at his brand new watch, reminding him of the time only weeks before where his life had been in order. It was 4.40pm and right on cue his main concern breezed past him.

Since their words last week, Aaron had started off by ignoring him but on Friday out of the blue he had looked over and smiled at Robert. To him, this was a signal that Aaron was thawing and they would soon be back to being bed-buddies again. He just waited for Aaron to make his move, thinking it would most likely happen over the weekend.

On Saturday, Aaron spent the night sitting with Adam and playing darts. Robert watched from the corner although made sure that he was not being too obvious. The dart playing took him back to a time at the beginning of the affair where Adam and Aaron had laughed and carried on the whole night. This night was very reminiscent of that one and for the first time since Katie's death, Aaron looked happy and relaxed. He looked forward to getting back with the new chilled out version of his boyfriend.

He could feel Chas watching him but she had commented a few times to him in a snide way that she was so glad that her son had kicked him to the curb. She did not seem suspicious so hopefully this would make it easier to sneak between rooms.

Strangely though, Aaron did not make his move over the weekend. In fact on the Saturday night, he left with Adam and did not return until Sunday evening.

He walked in whilst Diane and he were eating their tea. "Hi pet. Would you like some?" Diane piped up.

Robert smiled at him and was greeted with a smile back. "No, thank you! I have just had some pizza at Adam's. I am stuffed. Don't mind me, I will just make a cup of tea and take it up to my room. I am still recovering from last night."

"Would you like one?" He asked them both.

"No thanks, Pet!" Diane replied.

"Robert? How about you?"

"Yes please." He replied.

"Just milk innit?" Aaron asked

Robert laughed to himself as Aaron knew as well as anyone how he took his tea. He secretly wished that Diane would leave so he could arrange to sneak back into his room tonight. He had really missed intimacy with him. It had almost been a month since they had been able to get some quality time together.

Aaron was first to excuse himself. "I am going to catch up on the football so I will see you both tomorrow." He announced cheerily.

Robert tried to contain his disappointment and wondered when he would make his move. He knew Aaron was just protecting their hidden relationship but he was really missing him. He wondered whether he should give him a knock tonight but he decided to see what the next day would bring.

So here he was at 4.40pm as Aaron breezed in as usual after the day at the scrapyard. He was still on one crutch but even Robert could see the daily improvement in his mobility. Aaron turned around and gave him a smile.

Aaron walked into the pub as usual and passed Robert nursing his pint at the corner table. He smiled at him. He felt glad that Robert had accepted their break up as well as he had, and Aaron saw no reason to blank him. He had told his mum it was over but that he wanted to remain on good terms. Chas had reminded him about his confession about hating Robert but he knew that was just a reaction to Rob's cruel words in the back room the previous week. His mum reluctantly accepted that Aaron would have to be friendly towards his ex-lover so not to create an atmosphere. She had promised to back off of Robert.

"Aaron, can I have a quick word?" He whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

Aaron took a seat opposite. "What is it?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Since we seem to be getting on a little better, I was wondering if you fancy having a drink with me tonight. I overheard your mum saying she was going out to babysit Jack and Sarah."

Aaron was puzzled so he clarified the situation. "You mean as friends?"

Aaron did not notice Diane collecting glasses behind them but Rob had. "Of course, just a friendly drink."

Aaron nodded and smiled. "How about 7.30pm?"

"Ok!" Rob grinned. "It is not like I have far to come these days!"

Aaron headed back into the back room pleased that Robert and he were able to put their strained relationship behind them. He could not explain why but he wanted to be friends with Robert, in some ways because he felt sorry for him not having any friends. Even when Chrissie and he had been together, Robert was not one to seek out male company as friends. Their affair had started out as a lust-filled one, but in the last few months they had become close.

It was the week at Home Farm that had changed the status of their friendship. Rather than the quick meet-ups, they had spent hours talking to each other, watching movies and just chilling in general with a beer. It was one of the happiest week that Aaron had ever had, only to be snatched away by the return of Chrissie. He knew it would happen but he had thought that they had a few extra days to enjoy themselves so when Robert told him he was jolted. He had reacted angrily and of course the rest was history.

Robert headed up to his room and had a look at what he had to wear. Luckily for him he had chucked out the brown 'break-up' shirt as he had begun to call it. He knew Aaron would be casual so he decided to go with a t-shirt. He never had the chance to dress down at Home Farm as Chrissie would make constant comments about how he was letting himself go.

He had a quick shower and then put on Aaron's favourite aftershave. He wanted to make an effort so he could at least get part of his life back in order. Once he had established that he was officially back on with Aaron, he could concentrate all of his efforts on Chrissie. For once, he felt like life was going his way again…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert meet up at the pub as friends or at least that is what Aaron thinks...

Aaron was sat waiting at the table with two pints, ensuring he had the table with the arm chairs opposite each other. He smelled Robert long before he appeared. That aftershave drove him crazy and Robert knew this. He felt suddenly worried that he had been tricked into something else. He had asked him outright to confirm that they were just meeting as friends but maybe Rob had other ideas.

"Hi." Robert announced sheepishly. "I would've got the drinks in."

"Don't worry. I don't pay for them to be honest. And don't worry I told mum that we were just meeting as friends. She promised to back off."

Robert smiled. "That is a good idea. We wouldn't want her to think anything else, would we?"

Aaron did not react openly to the comment but squirmed in his seat a little. It was becoming clear that Robert thought they were still in a relationship. He didn't know how to handle it but then he made a decision. He needed to set him straight and make sure he was left in no doubt about their relationship status.

"Robert, why did you really want to meet tonight?" he said quietly.

"So we could put last week behind us! I was unfair on you and I appreciate that you've let me have another chance." He smiled.

Aaron shook his head slightly. "I meant what I said when I said it didn't matter because we ARE over. I agreed to meet as friends tonight."

Robert sat back in his chair and folded his arms in his usual stroppy attitude if things did not go his way. "You didn't mean it?"

"Yes I did. I need to move on with my life, Robert. I just feel like we're treading water and going around in circles when we're together. One minute we are fine, the next we are fighting."

Robert defended his position. "Yes, but as I said last week, we're at our best when we are making up."

Aaron looked at him. "Do you know how screwed up that sounds? Our relationship should not be based on fights and how much fun it is making up afterwards. Things changed when we were at Home Farm. I saw what our relationship could have been, but now I know that was never going to happen. You love Chrissie… I know that now. Maybe I was wrong to ask you to give it up and I didn't mean to fall for you as hard I did. Looking back, you did make it clear that this affair was meant to be a bit of fun and I overstepped that mark."

Robert was shocked at how adamant Aaron was in his explanation. He had become more self-assured.

Aaron saw the usual bolshie Robert making an appearance. "This is all because I chose Chrissie over you, isn't it?"

He remained calm. "No Robert, it isn't. She is your wife; you made your choice on your wedding day and I realise that I've no right to convince you that you made the wrong decision. Don't think that moving on has been easy for me, but it's the only option. I deserve more than being a bit on the side. I need someone in my life who puts me first."

"But… I need you."

"No Robert, you don't need me in your life. Chrissie will take you back soon enough and I am not willing to get the way of that anymore. No one else will ever find out about us so you have a clean slate once you convince her to forgive you over the robbery. You don't need to tell me you love me to buy my silence over Katie. I will do it because you have my loyalty and I have your back."

For once in his life, Robert was speechless and could not fight back. In theory, Aaron was providing him with all the reassurances he needed to get out this affair unscathed, but why did his heart tell him that getting out was the last thing he wanted.

He spoke in haste and wish he hadn't. "So why did you tell me you loved me if you clearly don't."

"Robert, stop trying to push my buttons to get a reaction. I'm not going to answer that question. Just one thing though - you can have my friendship but that is the only thing on offer. Have a think about it and if you want to be friends, I'm here."

Aaron got up. "I'm going to head off." He calmly walked into the back and headed upstairs. He threw himself on the bed and without warning, the emotional floodgates opened. He loved Robert more than he would ever know and that was one of the hardest conversations he had ever had. But he knew one thing – he couldn't let Robert back in. He couldn't let himself be hurt again.

Robert left his pint and decided to text Lachlan to see if he wanted to go to the cinema. Although his first attempt at impressing Chrissie by taking her son bowling had fallen flat, he decided to go for a second attempt. He grabbed his car keys and headed up to Home Farm.

When he got there, Lachlan answered. "Thank you for taking me out. Anything to get out this dump. Mum has been at me all day about everything. I am surprised that she didn't tell me off for breathing."

Robert sighed wondering what he had got himself into.

"Come in for a minute. I just need to grab my shoes."

Robert wandered in. He felt like a stranger in his own home. He headed into the hall to see if Chrissie was about but she wasn't. Lawrence was in the kitchen making a drink.

"Hello." He announced cheerily hoping Lawrence would give him a positive reception.

"Robert, what a surprise! I didn't expect you to take Lachlan out twice in one week. Anyone would think you were trying to impress his mum. She's out with some girlfriends if you are wondering."

"I came to take Lachlan out actually. He's not having the best time and I will admit that I hope it may soften Chrissie's stance towards me. I was so wrong to treat her the way I did and I need to get through to her how sorry I am."

"Well I cannot help. She snaps my head off every time I mention your name. I think it will be an uphill struggle and then some." Lawrence explained.

Lachlan appeared and they headed off to the cinema.

The trip to the movies was hard work. Lachlan was in full flow about how everything was bad from the wrong movies being on to the fact that people at school kept staring at him. Constant questions about what had happened between Chrissie and him made the night even more arduous.

"We'll be fine, mate. We just had a disagreement!"

"It must be more than a disagreement as mum is always making noise clattering things about. She's not happy. I cannot see you lasting." He moaned in his usual pessimistic mood. "Did you sleep with another woman?"

"No, for your information I'm not seeing another woman. Your mum is the only woman in my life. I'll just have to keep trying with her." Robert explained wishing he would just shut up.

Robert dropped Lachlan off at 11pm but there was still no sign of Chrissie, so he headed back to the pub. Diane was just locking up when he arrived.

"Hello pet. Did you have a good night? Chas said you were taking Lachlan out. Any luck with Chrissie?"

"No she was out! Lawrence said he thinks I'll struggle to win her back."

"Well I know it is no consolation but you can stay here as long as you want. Think of it as your home. It was nice to see you having a drink with Aaron earlier. He is a lovely lad once you see past his gruff exterior."

"I don't think we'll be best friends anytime soon but I thought it was better to make an effort since we're all living under the same roof." Robert put on a false smile.

"Well that's nice of you pet."

Chas came in from a night babysitting. "Hello!"

"Hi Chas!" Diane replied. "Good night?"

Robert just put on a false smile.

"Yes it was fun. That Jack had me wrapped around his little finger." She smiled.

"Where's Aaron?"

"He went upstairs I think." Diane commented.

"Yeah he did."

"How did your drink go?" Chas asked trying to annoy Robert.

"All good!" Robert put on a false smile. "Maybe we will do it more often."

Chas smirked. "Well not if I have my way. We are hitting Bar West tomorrow night to see if we can find him a nice new man. His options are so limited in a small village like this, don't you think? He deserves happiness after all he has been through over the years."

Diane nodded. "Yes I totally agree."

Robert just smiled and excused himself. He entered his room, shut the door and then slid down it his head in his hands. The feelings of jealousy were suddenly ripping him apart. The thought of seeing Aaron with another man was just too much to deal with….


	3. Chapter 3

“Diane, would you like to come out for dinner with me tonight?” Robert asked trying to take his mind off Aaron. 

He had just watched Aaron and Chas head out for the night in the hope of setting him up. Chas had made sure that Robert was aware of her determination to take her son’s mind off him.

Diane nodded. “Yes, I'd love to, Robert. Where are we going?”

“How about Hotten?” He replied knowing a nice restaurant just over the road from Bar West. He booked a window seat so they could keep an eye on things. “There is a lovely new Italian one opened up.”

An hour later they were sitting in the restaurant. “Do you bring Chrissie here?” Diane asked. “I hope we don’t bump into Chas and Aaron. They will think we are stalking them.”

Robert put on his naïve look. “Why would they be here?”

“Bar West is just over the road. It is the main gay bar in town and a famous haunt of Aaron’s over the years. He met Jackson there. I don’t think he will ever get over him. Aaron was amazing for someone of his age, staying with Jackson even though he was completely paralysed. People often see people as a hot-head who uses his fists to solve problems but he's so much more than that.”

Robert was enjoying hearing about Aaron so he gently pressed the subject further. “Didn’t he kill Jackson?”

Diane looked at him. “No pet, he ended his suffering. It takes a lot of guts to do something like that and I still think he's living a nightmare. I have not seen him with anyone since he came back from France. That is probably why Chas is trying to play matchmaker.”

“Maybe he likes being single and playing the field.” Robert replied. 

“I don’t think he is that type. From what I hear, when Aaron falls for someone he really does. He's not like you were in your younger days where girls always caught your eye. Chrissie has tamed you though. It's just a shame you are going through such a rough patch at the moment. Things will work themselves out.” Diane announced hopefully.

“I am not so sure.” He replied.

“Well you just need to make up for not being supportive during the Lachlan trouble. Although I may be speaking out of turn but I would find it hard in your position to offer support.”

“I agree that Lachlan is troubled and he's getting help.” Robert defended him. “That's not the real reason why she's not talking to me.” The two glasses of wine were causing him to let his guard down mostly because he trusted his stepmum without question.

“I was behind the robbery at Home Farm. I arranged for the place to be robbed so I could fight off the assailants and rescue Lawrence. That way he would give me the respect I deserve. I've worked so hard to get where I am.”

Diane sat up in shock. “Well I didn’t expect that. Surely there must have been easier ways.”

“I didn’t know he would have a heart attack considering he had put his last two on so he could wreck Chrissie and me. Anyway Ross blabbed and I don’t think she will ever get over it.”

“It would've been a shock. I thought you and Chrissie were solid.” 

“We used to be but I now feel more like an employee rather than a husband. I always get told to keep out of family business.”

“Well you have family here – Andy, Victoria and me.” Diane smiled.

Robert smiled. “I know I am lucky to have a stepmum like you. You don’t judge me!” 

She laughed. “Pot kettle black spring to mind. I've not been an angel over the years. Just keep trying with Chrissie. Tell her what you told me and I'm sure she will give you another chance.”

“As long as Lawrence doesn’t find out as he can be dangerous as he proved when he suspected Ross was guilty.”

“But Ross was involved? How did you rope him in anyway? He's a bit of a loose cannon.”

“They stole my car so I blackmailed them into helping me.”

“Who else?”

“You can’t tell anyone as he would go back to prison… Aaron.” Robert announced.

He noticed Diane’s face change at that comment. “Does Chas know? That would explain why she has been giving you dagger looks since you moved in. There is definitely an atmosphere.”

He shook his head. “That’s not the reason… Just a personality clash going back years.”

“Well I think it's rubbed off on Aaron too as he kept leaving every time you came into a room. Although I heard you had a drink the other night. I hope you sorted things out.”

“We just decided to try and get on with living under the same roof. It's a crush. Do you know if Ruby and Ally have left for good as I might try and see if I can rent their house?”

“Robert, don’t give up yet on Chrissie.” Diane suggested. “Yes they have handed their notice in as they cannot afford to keep up rent payments when in Liverpool.”

“Is it furnished?”

“Yes, I think so. You can stay with us as long as you want.”

“I know that.” He smiled.

Diane glanced over the road to see a familiar face standing outside with a man having a cigarette. “Oh look there is Aaron. He seems to have met someone.”

Robert looked, the jealousy coursing through his body. His face was bright red. He kept looking at Aaron and the man. They were standing closely together and were obviously very familiar with each other.

“Excuse me a minute.” He announced leaving a very puzzled Diane as he took out his phone and started texting.

R – How can u do this to me? Who is he?

A – What r u on about? 

R – I know u r with a man.

A – Do one Robert. We are over.

R – I can c u now. R u going home with him?

A – None of your business. Where r u?

R – With Diane in Marcellos. I can see you.

A – WTF. Are you following me? Why?

R – cos I love you and I cannot watch you with sum1 else.

A – Hypocrite!!! I have to watch u with Chrissie. What’s diff.

R – I choose u. Chrissie and me are over

A – U only say that to get me bk.

R - No, X my heart. U r it 4 me.

A – I don’t believe u

R – I will prove it. Get rid of him and I will come over now

 

“Who are you texting Robert?” Diane asked puzzled as to why he kept looking over at Aaron.

Aaron hugged the man who then left and went inside the pub. 

“I will explain a minute. I need to put things right.” He got up, left the restaurant and strode over to road to Aaron. 

Robert didn't speak, he just walked up to his former lover and placed his hands on either side of his face. He then plunged his lips on Aaron’s much like he had during their first kiss. He didn't have to wait for a response. Aaron reciprocated immediately letting go of the weeks of need.

A few moments later, they broke apart slightly. “I meant it, Aaron. I'm not going back to her. You are right that she has done me a favour by kicking me out.”

“Why do I believe you?” He kissed him again.

“Where is Chas?”

“She's at a club down the road with James. They met each other. Mum is trying to pair me up with Finn so she left us together. Luckily Finn has hooked up with another guy.”

“Who was that man?” Robert asked trying to contain his jealousy.

“That was Flynn. He's an old friend. I went on a few dates with him years ago but it didn’t work out. We stayed friends.”

Robert suddenly remembered Diane. “Why don’t you come for a bite to eat? We haven’t ordered yet?”

“What about Diane finding out?” Aaron asked concerned.

“Something tells me she may have guessed already.” Robert pointed at her sitting in the window watching everything.

"Well we'll have fun explaining it to her." Robert laughed as he grabbed Aaron's hand and walked over the road with him.


End file.
